Switched
by fire-bird3224
Summary: When an experiment goes wrong, Morgan and Reid switch bodies. Everything can, and will go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters!**

**Reid's POV**

Garcia called us into her little area. By us I mean Morgan and I. She had just created something on the internet that she wanted us to try out.

When we walked inside she smiled. "Hello!" She said enthusiastically.

"So what did you make this time baby girl?" Morgan asked and began to watch the screen over her shoulder.

"It's a chat room, but instead of just typing, you can actually travle into it by stepping on this platform." She pointed out in the corner.

"And you want us to test it?" I raised my eyebrows. "You know most identity thefts..."

"Reid, just go with it." She told me. "No one else will be in there, only you two."

Morgan nodded and stepped onto the platform. "Oh yeah, put on your ring." She passed him a ring. When he put it on an avatar came on the screen that looked like Morgan.

"Woah, this is weird..." Morgan said.

Garcia then looked at me. "Go on the platform boy genius." She told me and passed me a ring.

I rolled my eyes and stepped on the platform.

It was weird, we were both 3D cartoon characters.

"Hey Reid, does this hurt?" Morgan smacked me across the head.

"That totally hurt! Why did you do that?" I asked and rubbed the back of my head.

"Garcia! It works! Now I can beat up pervert on the internet!" He called out.

"Come on, let's get out now..." I told Morgan.

We both pulled off our rings at the exact same time.

"Wow, it feels so good to be back..." I smiled and looked around.

"REID! WHY AM I YOU?" I looked around and looked at Morgan. Although, he wasn't Morgan... He was in my body. I looked down at my hands and realized I was in his body.

"Garcia! What did you do?" I asked her. She looked just as surprised as we were.

"I don't know, it must have messed up your minds and your bodies and sent you back to the wrong places..." She looked at us.

"Is there any way to reverse it?" I asked, my voice was like his too.

"I'll try to figure it out..." She told me. "Just go back to work, it might take a while. And please, don't tell anyone, just act like eachother."

He nodded. "Fine, call us in when you have it done..."

We both walked back to the office. We sat at eachothers desks and sighed.

Prentiss walked over to Morgan. "Hey Reid, I have a code that the unsub is writing in, do you think you can help us figure out what it says?" She passed it to him.

"What makes you think I can figure it out?" He asked her.

"You've done it before." She tilted her head.

"Oh yeah, I'll talk it over with Morgan." He cleared his throat and I walked over.

"Why Morgan?" She asked him and I looked at her.

"Why not Morgan?" I asked and took the code.

"I'll give it to you once we're done." He told her as she walked off.

"We need to act like eachother!" I hissed at him and began to write down the code. I then looked at him and smacked him across the head.

"Ow!" He yelled. "Now I know how much it hurts!"

"Okay, just act naturally." I told him as Hotch came into the office.

"We need to go to Texas, the unsub was just spotted there." He told us. "Pack everything up, we're leaving in half an hour."

I looked at Morgan, and knew that it was going to be a long week.

**Keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**So basically Morgan and Reid have switched bodies, so people will call them eachothers names. **

**Morgan's POV**

I sighed and walked over to Reid who was at the back of the plane. It was so weird to see him in my body, but I would have to live with it for now.

"Reid, can I shave your head?" I asked him.

"What? No! Why would you want to?" He looked at me.

"It's too long, too weird for me." I admitted and sat across from him. "So what will we do?" I asked him.

"Wait until Garcia figures something out." He sighed and then looked out the window. "This sucks."

"You think it sucks for you? I'm the one stuck in a little nerds body!" I looked at him. "No offense." I knew that no one else was listening.

"Whatever, I'm stuck in a huge muscle persons body." He rolled his eyes. "How do you live like this? It is so weird!"

"How do you live like this? I mean, do you ever work out? Seriously, I tried to lift a table today..."

"Why would you do that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"To see if I could lift a table, but that is beyond the point, lifting it was like impossible!" I looked at him.

Then J.J. walked over to us. "Hey guys, you having trouble?" She asked us.

"No, why would we?" I asked frantically.

"I know about Garcia's experiment." She told us. "I mean, I'm Hotch."

My eyes widened. "Really?" I asked her.

She burst out laughing. "No! Garcia just told me that you guys got messed up so I could help you." She smiled and then looked at me. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Right now, anything is believable." I sighed and then looked at her. "Is there anything that you think we can do?"

"Well, just act like each other, Garcia said that she should be finished a way to change you back by time we get back home. For now, Reid don't say anything smart, Morgan don't do anything brave."

Reid looked at her. "Why am I not brave?" It still looked weird to see him in my body. I know that some time I would probably slip up.

"You're Reid, you do things that are smart, but brave is for the other guys." She smiled and walked away.

"Is it just me or was that visit just filled with random acts of meanness?" Reid looked at the ground.

"Don't complain when your in my body and don't say 'meanness', it makes me look bad." I growled.

**Done, keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**So Reid and Morgan have switched bodies, and now the team is off to Texas to find an unsub.**

**Reid's POV**

Ugh, Morgan's body was so uncomfortable. I didn't get why he wore shirts that were way too tight, he was probably just trying to show off his muscles. I should try that some time. Oh right, I don't have muscles...

When the plane landed we both stood up, Morgan and I. We walked outside and began to walk towards the hotel. It was only a few blocks down, but it was very dark.

"Okay, when we get to the hotel they only had five rooms so two of you have to double." He told us.

J.J. walked over to us. "Reid and Morgan will share." She piped in.

"No we won't." Morgan looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm with him." I nodded.

J.J. pulled us aside. "Come on, it will give you guys time to talk this over and learn how you act." She told me. "And I don't want to share with Prentiss again..."

I sighed. "Fine, but I call bed." I looked at him.

"What, no way!" Morgan looked at me, surprised.

"I'll hit you again." I looked at him and smiled. "Wow, now I know why you like to torment me all the time. It's fun!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine Hotch, we'll share..."

Morgan and I sat in the room. Me on the bed and him on the floor. Justice at last.

He looked at me. "So tomorrow if anyone asks me any questions for you then I'll just ask you. We'll try and stick together for as much as possible."

"Okay, and you don't do anything that might hurt my body." I told him.

I just lay down and then looked up at the roof. "What if she can't figure anything out Morgan?"

"Then we'll be stuck like this forever, I thought you were smart Reid." He rolled his eyes.

I looked at him. "I am smart... I was just wondering what we would do, like we can't stay together our whole lives, we would have to tell Hotch and the rest of them..."

"Yeah, that would be weird... And if we were like this forever I would shave your head and work out." He looked at me. "Goodnight Reid."

**Done, please review the story! Keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Morgan and Reid are still switched up, the team is in Texas trying to find an unsub.**

**Morgan's POV**

It had only been three days, but it seemed like an eternity. I would find it easier to adapt to being Reid, but it's hard when he is constantly hitting me over the head for fun. And tracking the unsub didn't help. It got annoying for people to ask me so many questions. And I had to come up with stupid statistics everyday.

Today I just walked into the room and decided not to think of anything that makes sense. "Did you know that 100% of people in Texas right now, are now in Texas?"

"Obviously." Reid rolled his eyes.

Hotch stood up. "Come on, we have the unsub." He told us as we all ran out the door. We got our guns. And got into the cars. We sped off, following Hotch.

"So were are they?" Reid asked over the phone to Rossi.

"People saw him running from a suburban area." He told him. "We still need to catch him."

I nodded and sped up. When we saw were everyone else had stopped and then we stopped.

I jumped out and pulled out my gun. I then began to run towards the unsub.

"Morgan! What are you doing?" Reid yelled to me.

Just then I realized, I was still in his body. I couldn't do this. And still, I did it.

I found myself launching myself at the victim, I barely knocked him down, he just threw me to the side. Thank god he didn't have a gun, or a knife, he had dropped it earlier on.

He then stood up and ran again. I saw Reid now run towards him, but when he tried to take him down, he missed and landed flat on the concrete. That had to hurt.

Eventually Hotch got him to stop running, they brought him to jail, and now Reid and I just lay on the concrete.

"We are so stupid!" I groaned and stood up.

As the police brought the unsub away Hotch walked over to us.

"You guys have to explain some stuff to us." He told us. I knew that he heard Reid scream my name to me.

"Can we please just tell you when we get home?" I asked him.

Hotch thought for a minute. "Right, let's go."

**See the conclusion, next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**All of the profilers are back home, they have explained everything to everyone and now Garcia has a plan to turn Reid and Morgan back to normal.**

**Reid's POV**

I sighed and looked at Morgan. I was still mad that he had made me get a bunch of cuts on my body, but then again I did break his arm...

"Okay guys, just go back onto the platform." Garcia told us as she passed us the rings. "Hopefully this will work. Reid, you will have to take your ring off first."

I nodded and we both put the rings off. Back in creepy 3D cartoon land. Garcia made our characters have really creepy smiles on.

"Well, now to get back to normal." I smiled and took off my ring.

I looked down at my hands, I was back to normal. Morgan groaned as he came back.

"Reid, once my arm heals I'm going to kill you!" He moaned and felt his cast.

I smiled. "Nothing that won't heal." I smiled again and happily walked back over to my desk.

That was something I would never want to experience again.

**Finished! Please review!**


End file.
